1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fishing equipment and bait securing devices. More specifically the present invention relates to a rig including a mounting structure for fitting within and thereby laterally distending and shaping the tubular portion of the body of a dead squid. The mounting structure preferably includes a strip-shaped plate having a plate body with parallel longitudinal edges and a plate forward end having tapered shoulder edges terminating in a forwardly extending elongate stem portion containing a line-passing port, and a plate rearward end with a V-shaped bevel terminating in a point and having a hook-engaging port fitted with the eyelet of a fishing hook. The plate body, exclusive of the stem portion, is sized to extend substantially the full length of the squid body tubular portion and to laterally spread the squid body to life-like proportions. The plate is made of a non-shiny material such as a dull-surfaced metal or plastic, so that the plate is inconspicuous to game fish.
A method of using the rig is also provided in which the plate is inserted longitudinally into the forward end of the squid body tubular portion, plate forward end first, until the elongate stem portion protrudes through the rearward end of the squid body, filling out the squid body to look life-like. The trailing squid tentacles help conceal the hook from the view of pursuing game fish. A fishing line is looped through the line-passing port and tied. The squid body and plate combination is then towed through the water to attract fish, according to the sport of trolling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has long been tackle for attracting and hooking game fish. This equipment includes lures, which are typically rigid structures of chrome-plated steel or of shiny plastic fitted with hooks for drawing the attention of nearby fish. A problem with lures is that their distinctly man-made appearance often makes game fish wary and unwilling to approach. Various bait mounting devices have been provided as well, but these generally either mount only a fragment of a bait fish having no particular shape, or they contain an entire bait fish and have substantial apparatus protruding around the bait fish in plain view.
An example of the latter is that of Garza, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,049, issued on Jun. 12, 1973, for a fishing hook and live bait harness. Garza discloses a spring wire assembly having an inverted U-shaped band portion for resiliently fitting over and engaging the back and sides of a bait fish, and having wire ends configured as fishing hooks positioned against and resiliently abutting each side of the bait fish. A problem with Garza is that the entire apparatus is readily visible to targeted game fish, and it may alert them to potential danger.
Hicks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,526, issued on Sep. 15, 1973, teaches a holder for live shrimp or the like. Hicks includes a generally tubular flexible transparent shell for receiving within it a live bait shrimp. There is a longitudinal slot along the bottom of the shell through which the shrimp legs protrude and a leg-passing fork hatch structure which is removably secured over the slot. The shank of a relatively large hook is fastened to the top of the shell and extends backwardly so that the arc of the hook extends behind the tail of the shrimp, permitting tail movement. At the forward end of the hook shank is an eyelet for fastening the holder to a fishing line. A problem with Hicks is that most of the bait animal is contained and visually distorted within an apparatus shell, and the rearwardly protruding hook is highly conspicuous. Game fish likely would be reluctant to approach such a contraption.
Hicks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,529, issued on Sep. 25, 1973, and Hicks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,255, issued on Jul.8, 1975, reveal live bait holders. Similar in concept to the above-described Hicks apparatus for holding live shrimp, these devices provide a tubular shell for containing a fish. Openings are provided in the shell for fins to protrude, and the tail is exposed so that the bait fish can swim. The problems identified for the previous Hicks device are again presented.
Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,771, issued on Nov. 18, 1980, discloses a bait holder. Robinson includes what is essentially a clip having an annular portion at its forward end for fitting snugly around the head of a bait fish and two opposing and rearwardly directed arm portions which extend along the sides of the fish. A barb or hook extends inwardly from the free end of each arm portion, and the arms resiliently press these barbs against the sides of the bait fish to help secure it within the holder. Fishing line passing ports and structures are provided along one of the arms and a fishing hook is tied to the trailing end of the fishing line, beside the tail of the bait fish. The problems of Hicks are again presented.
Schultz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,168, issued on Mar. 18, 1997, teaches a fishing lure with teeth and body closure structure. Schultz, et al., includes a bait housing having upper and lower cylindrical half-jaws pivotally interconnected at their forward ends and biased with a spring to close together. Teeth project inwardly from the inside surfaces of the jaws to seize a piece of bait fish which is closed within the housing. Schultz, et al., is not intended and not designed for the mounting and exterior display of whole bait fish or squids, and cannot function in this way.
Correll, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,026, issued on Mar. 10, 1992, discloses a trolling squid lure. Correll, et al., is essentially a rubber squid having pivotally interconnected forward and rearward segments and a fishing hook concealed within trailing rubber tentacles. A problem with Correll, et al., is that game fish often recognize the differences between a synthetic animal and the real thing, and they can be spooked by a conspicuous imitation.
Klemkowski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,395, issued on Jul. 21, 1970, reveals a squid-primer including a triangular-shaped clamp attachable to a squid and slidably carried on a stainless steel leader having a loop connection at one end and a fishing hook at the other end. The squid is mounted on the leader during use. Problems with Klemkowski are that the triangular clamp is conspicuous to game fish and the apparatus does not fill out the body of the squid.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a fishing rig and method of use for securing the body of a bait squid for trolling, which fits into and distends the bait squid body to life-like proportions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a rig which is substantially concealed within the bait squid body so that pursuing game fish are not alarmed by the appearance of a man-made contrivance.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a rig which is connected to a fishing hook, the hook being substantially hidden within the squid tentacles.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a rig which is sturdy, reliable and inexpensive to manufacture.